Luigi and Daisy's Late Night Activity
by hmcvirgo92
Summary: While their kids are away, Luigi and Daisy must kill their boredom for the night. LEMON FANFIC


It was a quiet evening in the Sarasaland Castle. It was only Luigi and Daisy tonight, since their children were spending the night at a campground somewhere in Sea Side (from Super Mario Bros 3). Yes, their evening was quiet, but it would not be boring as we will see...

Luigi was the living room reading a book when Daisy came in.

"Luigi," she asked, "Will you please go to the nearest grocery store here?"

"Did you forget to get the groceries this evening?" Luigi asked.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"I see," said Luigi, getting up, "Okay I'll go get them."

As he got ready to leave, Daisy snuck into the bedroom and got out a grocery list. With a devious smirk, she went downstairs and gave Luigi the list.

"Thanks, Daisy," he said.

"No problem," replied Daisy.

After Luigi left with the list, Daisy got out a few things for later. These items included a few candles, pedals, and a few CDs with romantic songs. Daisy lit the candles and dimmed the lights.

Eventually, Luigi returned home with the groceries. Daisy came over to him and gave him a peck.

"So Daisy," he asked, "Would you like to help me with putting away the groceries?"

"Sure," replied Daisy, "And after we do that, I have a little thing prepared for us..."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Luigi.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise."

"Okay, I can wait for that amount of time," said Luigi. Together, he and Daisy put away the groceries. Once they were done, Luigi went into the living room. Daisy got out two martini glasses and went to get some drinks. She mixed them all and then poured the drink into each glass, put the glasses onto a tray, and walked into the living room where Luigi was relaxing.

"Surprise!" said Daisy, "I made us a special drink!"

"Special?" asked a dubious Luigi, "It looks almost like any other ordinary drink."

"Well, you'll soon find out why it's special," said Daisy. She bought a special love potion earlier and thought it would be funny to mix it in the drink. Daisy then put the tray onto the nearby coffee table and turned on the CD player. She put on Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet Love Theme and then turned to Luigi.

"So, let's say we toast," said Daisy.

"Uh... Okey-Dokey," said Luigi. They clinked glasses and then each took a sip. Daisy frowned, there was something not quite right about the drink. She then looked at Luigi, who just drank the drink like normal.

"Say Luigi," she said, "Do you feel anything right now?"

"Well," said Luigi kind of nervously, "I am feeling a little 'snuggly' right now."

"Oookkaayy... just give me a second," said Daisy. She got up and left the room. While she was gone, Luigi snuck into the bedroom. He came back just as Daisy was returning. She had a disappointed look on ther face.

"What's wrong?" asked Luigi.

"If you want to know the truth," said Daisy, "I thought I put in something special into your drink."

"Oh?" asked Luigi, "What was it?"

Daisy giggled, "A love potion."

Luigi blushed. Then he started to chuckle nervously.

"What's so funny?" asked Daisy.

"You didn't have to put in the love potion," said Luigi.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm... sort of... already in the mood," Luigi said in a nervous yet seductive tone.

Daisy then gave a happy look, and gave Luigi a kiss on the lips. Then another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. It eventually escalated into a makeout session. They stopped for a second so Daisy could ask a question.

"Shall we continue in the bedroom?"

Luigi paused for a second. Then he said, "Of course! But first we have to blow out these candles. Don't want a fire hazard."

After they blew out the last candle, Luigi scooped up Daisy and held her bridal style. Then he carried her into the bedroom. He plopped her onto the bed and then got onto the other side. They kicked off their shoes and socks just before they continued their makeout session. Daisy's hands were on Luigi's head, so he took his hat off with his free hand. In response, Daisy removed her crown. Then they massaged each other's torsos, and they felt frustrated over the fabric that got in the way of their hands. They each took off their gloves, but Daisy was still not satisfied. Luigi noticed this and decided to give Daisy a little show. He broke the kiss and slowly pulled back. Then he slowly unbuttoned the right button of his overalls and flung the strap over his right shoulder. He then repeated the process with the left button. Then he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Daisy almost swooned at the sight. Luigi's body was lightly muscular, but was still enough to make any girl go ga-ga over him.

Daisy then used this opportunity to run her fingers all over his torso. He shuddered when her fingers felt his abs, which gave Daisy an idea. She started to glide her fingers all over his abs, which made his stomach feel like there were butterflies in them. Then she realized that something was not quite right. She then unfastened the back of the top of her dress, and let it fall to her waist. She then unhooked her bra from behind and pulled it right off. Luigi stared at Daisy's C-cup sized breasts, not too big, and not too small either.

"Go on Luigi," she said with a smirk, "I know you want to touch them."

"Okey-Dokey," he said. He lifted his left hand and glided his fingers over her right breast. She moaned with pleasure as Luigi stroked her nipple with his thumb. Then he leaned over her left breast and licked her left nipple, causing her to gasp. He then massaged her left breast while he passed his tongue over her right nipple, causing her to gasp again. He then did this a couple of more times, switching his hands and tongue each time. Daisy eventually has had enough of her dress. She stopped Luigi for a second so she could finish taking off her dress. In doing so, she revealed a tight fitting thong. Luigi then felt his penis getting longer and harder. He then stood up from the bed and let his overalls fall to the floor, revealing his briefs which already had quite a noticeable bulge in the crotch area. Daisy was wide eyed when she caught sight of the bulge.

"Is this hot enough for you?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Daisy, "Let's remove our underwear on the count of three. Ready?"

"Ready," he replied.

"One! Two! Three!"

And they each pulled of their briefs. Daisy now had her smoothly shaved vulva exposed to her lover, while Luigi had his fully erect penis and shaved scrotum exposed. They both took a minute or two to behold the sight in front of them.

Luigi stared at Daisy's body and took the time to soak in what he saw- Her shoulder length auburn hair and light blue eyes were just to die for, along with the rest of her sexy mesomorphic body. He trailed his eyes down to her C-cup breasts, which had dimed sized nipples. Her belly was flat, and her innie belly button complimented that, while her sexy long legs conjoined to the rest of her body. He also took his time to gaze at her crotch. Her mons and vulva were shaved and smooth as can be, and her labia was sticking out just a bit.

Daisy was also soaking in what she was beholding. Luigi's blue eyes were just as pretty as his brown hair, and black mustache. His lightly muscular body was really sexy to her, and his penis and scrotum were shaved and looked smooth as silk. His testicles were just the right size for Daisy.

After a few seconds, Luigi asked, "So, shall we do this?"

Daisy replied with, "Yes! Do you want to go first?"

"Uhhh... Okey-dokey."

Luigi proceeded to plant kisses all over Daisy's belly. She gasped when he stuck his tongue into her belly button and licked all inside of it. He then stopped licking the inside of her belly button and moved down to her crotch. He blew on her vulva, which made her shudder from pleasure. Luigi then parted Daisy's vulva, exposing her labia and clitoris. He then stuck his finger into her vagina, which made Daisy gasp. He did a beckoning gesture with his finger still inside her, which tripled her pleasure. He then took his finger out and then ran his tongue all over her vulva.

"There," said Daisy as she held Luigi's head where it was, "Stay there! Don't stop until I've had enough."

So Luigi compiled and decided to do something. He stopped licking Daisy and went back to using his fingers. Then he went back to using his tongue, then his fingers again. He kept using this pattern until Daisy grunted, and orgasmed. Luigi then lick up all of the cum until it was all gone.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Awesome!" replied Daisy, "Now, it's my turn..."

She then pinned Luigi to the bed, which he accepted. Daisy then licked his belly button, and even tickled him a little, making him laugh. Eventually, she came (no pun intended) to his penis, which was standing out towards the heavens above. She pumped it a little bit before she put it in her mouth. While his penis was in her mouth she massaged his scrotum, making him gasp.

Daisy then removed her mouth from his glans and said, "I will swallow when you come, okay?"

Luigi said, "Okey-dokey."

Daisy then resumed pleasuring Luigi by sucking on him and massaging his nuts. She then pumped his penis a little more until Luigi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Daisy I- Augh!" He said as his semen shot out of his penis and into Daisy's mouth.

Daisy took this in stride and swallowed the semen, which went right down her stomach. She then removed her lips from his penis.

"Mmmm-mmmm. That sure was a delicious snack!"

Luigi coyishly chuckled.

"Ready to finish it off?" asked Daisy.

"Uhh, yes," said Luigi, "Mind if I get the condom?"

"Sure," said Daisy.

Luigi then reached over for the nearby nightstand and got a condom from the drawer. He gave it to Daisy, who carefully unwrapped it and very carefully put it on him. She took her time, but not too much because she knew their arousals are only temporary. After about five seconds, it was done.

"There," said Daisy.

"Great," said Luigi, "It's now time for the best part. Do your stuff, Daisy."

"Roger," she said.

Daisy then lowered herself atop of Luigi. Eventually, her vagina connected with his penis, and she found herself lying on top of him. Luigi and Daisy caressed each other during this wonderful moment.

"Daisy, I love when I'm inside you," said Luigi, "It just feels wonderful."

"Ditto," replied Daisy as they continued to fondle each other.

Suddenly, Luigi started to do a rhymatic movement, Daisy doing the same. Eventually, they knew what was going to happen...

"Oh, boy," said Luigi, "Here it comes!"

"I'm ready," said Daisy.

Eventually, their orgasms burst through, though Luigi's not so much as he was wearing the condom, his semen didn't burst through it. Once the orgasm ended, Daisy eased herself off of Luigi. She then took of the condom and through it into the nearby trash bin.

"Whoah," she said, "That was an intense moment."

"It sure was," said Luigi before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, Luigi," said Daisy.

"I love you, too, Daisy," said Luigi.

Eventually the couple drifted off to sleep. Who would have thunk that Luigi and Daisy would have a boring night without the kids? They found a way to keep from being bored, and they succeeded in it. As the couple slumbered, they had no qualms on what to do the next day, just as long as they were together with each other.

The End


End file.
